1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display have been used. The organic light emitting display can be driven at a low voltage, and has a thin profile, an excellent viewing angle, and a fast response speed.
Further, the organic light emitting display includes data lines, scan lines, a display panel having a plurality of pixels formed at crossing portions between the data lines and the scan lines, a scan driver supplying scan signals to the scan lines, and a data driver supplying data voltages to the data lines. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor controlling the amount of a current supplied to the organic light emitting diode in accordance with a voltage of a gate electrode, and a scan transistor supplying the data voltages of the data lines to the gate electrode of the driving transistor in response to the scan signals of the scan lines.
However, a problem occurs in that a threshold voltage of the driving transistor varies for each pixel due to non-uniformity of a fabricating process. In this instance, even though the same data voltage is applied to each pixel, the luminance of the organic light emitting diode is varied for each pixel due to a difference in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor between the pixels.